gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble in Terrorist Town Stats
Features Track every unique user that joins your ttt server(s) including variables such as : SteamID, Nickname, Playtime, Rounds played, Times Innocent, detective or traitor, total deaths, total kills, KDR, Headshots, Points (custom scoring system, not pointshop), Highest score (in 1 session), First time seen in the server, Last time seen in the server. Sourcebans ban checking integration, If you're still using Sorucebans you can enable sourcebans in the website which allows for automated links to their previous bans and the number of bans they have. Reporting system, type /report playername message and the website will show all reports made with the offending players name, steamid, karma etc. Active servers system, All servers running the addon will be listed in the server list after typing /servers. Ranking system, type /rank in game and get your position, add a different players name to get their position. use /stats to get all of your information, /stats playernamehere to get all information on another player. Webpanel/ website for spewing out all this information outside of the game. Webpanel for admins, to deal with reports and for superadmins to change various links to their own communities social media sites etc. Badge system for forum integration/ displaying stats in a forum signature. Requirements The TTTStats server requires a few things to get going, here's the list: #gm_mysql00 -- Mysql module #PHP 5.0+ #MYSQL 5.0+ Help The entire thing can be a little difficult to install/ setup if you don't know what you're doing, here is some help for the installation and setup process: 'The web stuff!' 1. Upload the folder "ttt_stats" from the web_upload folder to you webserver, keeping attention that i'm bad and for now it should stay in a folder called "ttt_stats". 2. Create a new database user, give it the normal permissions as well as "create" giving it access to the new database you've setup. 3. goto www.yourwebsitehere/ttt_stats/install/ and follow the forms, paying attention to the fact that you will need your database information. 4. Once installation has been complete check that you're able to log in with the account you created during installation (Check your e-mail for a verification from the installation.) 5. Once you've confirmed your ability to log into the control panel, delete the /install directory from your webserver. 6. If your game server is correctly connecting to this database and saving information you should start to see pages fill up with information. 'The web stuff! - Sourcebans inclusion' 1. This will be sorted in a later revision of the stat tracker, however for now it's a manual process. Download your config.php file from your includes directory. 2. Edit the information inside to your SB username and password (potentially the same depending on your setup) and select the SB database. 3. Re-name the file to config_sb.php and re-upload to your includes directory. 4. Once finished goto your admin login which you created at startup, goto admin - settings on navigation and select enabled for sourcebans. 'The Game server stuffs!' 1. Upload the folder called "dblogging" located in the game_upload directory to your addons folder for your dedicated server. 2. You will need to download the mysql00 module found on facepunch Installation instructions for that module can be found on that page. 3. You will need to make a couple of edits to the code to get the results you require for your server. Below follows the list: 3a. goto /dblogging/lua/dbmodules/database/database.lua and change the varialbes seen at the top of the file to your oww (database connection information, as well as current game server's ip address and port) 3b. goto /dblogging/lua/dbmodules/sv Here you will see 4 files (darkRPStats, issueTracker, serverTrack, tttStatTracker) each allow different types of logging, for a ttt server remove darkRPStats.lua issueTracker and serverTrack are addons to the TTT_STATS addon, but not required for it's operation and allow for different features. (/servers and /issue for the client) 3c. goto /dblogging/lua/dbmodules/client/cl_showstats changing the variable "url" to include your own web servers address to the file called "motd.php" so www.yourwebsitehere.com/ttt_stats/motd.php making sure to add the steamid get statement ("motd.php?steamid=%s") this can also be used for your sv_loadingurl configuration. 4. Once all of the above steps have been completed your server is ready for stat tracking! Download The Trouble in Terrorist Town stats software can be downloaded from Version 1.0.5 further versions of the software might have been released since the one listed check The original ttt_stats website for further potential releases. Credits The Trouble in Terrorist Town stats software was created by Handy_man & Jonzky. Category:Addons Category:TTT Category:Stats Category:Trouble in Terrorist Town